criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam J. Harrington
|birthplace = Hamilton, Ontario, Canada |family = |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Adam John Harrington (better known by his stage name of Adam J. Harrington) is a Canadian-American actor who is known for his roles in The Secret Circle, Queer as Folk, and Dexter. Biography Harrington was born in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada, but was raised in the nearby towns of Dundas and Burlington. At the latter, he attended Burlington High School. Harrington later graduated college and earned a Masters of Science degree in Marine Biology before pursuing an acting career. Because there is another Canadian actor with the same name as him, he was often credited as "Adam J. Harrington". Harrington made his first film appearance was as Jason Marquette in the 2001 slasher film Valentine. He was later cast in the Showtime-produced comedy-drama miniseries Out of Order and also starred a recurring role as stalker and budding serial killer Ronald Basderic on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. He then portrayed the fallen angel Bartholomew in the ninth season of Supernatural and also had a starring role on The CW-produced drama series The Secret Circle. On Criminal Minds Harrington portrayed budding serial killer Phillip Connor in the Season Eight episode "#6". Filmography *Supernatural (2013) as Bartholomew *Criminal Minds - "#6" (2013) TV episode - Phillip Connor *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012-2013) as Ronald Basderic (2 episodes) *The Mob Doctor (2012-2013) as Agent Owen York (6 episodes) *Parks and Recreation (2012) as Congressman Murray *Drop Dead Diva (2012) as Attorney Carlyle *Castle (2012) as Brad Melville *Luck (2012) as Dennis Bowman (2 episodes, credited as Adam John Harrington) *The Secret Circle (2011-2012) as Ethan Conant (9 episodes) *Faces in the Crowd (2011) as Bryce # 8 (credited as Adam John Harrington) *L.A. Noire (2011) as Roy Earle (video game, voice, credited as Adam John Harrington) *CSI: Miami (2011) as First Officer (credited as Adam John Harrington) *Lucky (2011) as Steve Mason *Life of Lemon (2011) as Rob (credited as Adam John Harrington) *Dinner with Fred (2011) as Fred Conrad (short, credited as Adam John Harrington) *Dexter (2010) as Agent Walker (4 episodes, credited as Adam John Harrington) *Outlaw (2010) as Dr. Jeffrey Engler *CSI: NY (2010) as Officer Noonan (credited as Adam John Harrington) *Stargate SG-1: Children of the Gods - Final Cut (2009) as Goa'uld #2 (video) *The Ugly Truth (2009) as Jack Magnum (credited as Adam John Harrington) *Turbo Dates (2008) as Spencer *Passchendaele (2008) as Colonel Ormand (credited as Adam John Harrington) *Whistler (2006-2007) as Ryan McKaye (26 episodes) *Surviving My Mother (2007) as Michael *The Secret of Hidden Lake (2006) as Sam *Cries in the Dark (2006) as Scott *Flight 93 (2006) as Dixie, F-16 Pilot *Smallville (2005) as Dr. Litvack *Say Yes (2005) as Roger (short) *Bratty Babies (2005) as Doug *Veil (2005) as Robert (short) *Show Me Yours (2004-2005) as Dr. Benjamin Chase (16 episodes) *Queer as Folk (2004-2005) as Connor James (4 episodes) *A Very Cool Christmas (2004) as Matt *Deep Evil (2004) as Major Michael Ross *Perfect Romance (2004) as Peter's Friend *Connie and Carla (2004) as Cute Guy *Rugged Rich and the Ona Ona (2004) as Brad (short) *Da Vinci's Inquest (1999-2004) as Josh Warner/Phil Mizlowski (2 episodes) *Jeremiah (2003) as Team Leader (2 episodes) *Out of Order (2003) as Brock (TV miniseries, 6 episodes) *Stephen King's Dead Zone (2003) as Bill Stade *Just Cause (2003) as Kyle Summers *House of the Dead (2003) as Rogan (credited as Adam Herrington) *Andromeda (2003) as High Guard Captain Grissum *Good Morning (2002) as Evangelist (short) *Stargate SG-1 (1997-2002) as Khonsu/Goa'uld #2 (2 episodes) *Dead in a Heartbeat (2002) as Coroner *Out Cold (2001) as Team Snownook Leader *Till Dad Do Us Part (2001) as Brent Fenwick III *Seven Days (2000-2001) as Tyler Langford/Darren Sebastian (2 episodes) *The Chris Isaak Show (2001) as Father Ken *Valentine (2001) as Jason Marquette *Without Malice (2000) as Mike Wilkes *Freedom (2000) as Major Blaine Conrad (2 episodes) *Sanctimony (2000) as Hank *First Wave (2000) as Acolyte *The Wednesday Woman (2000) as Everett Madison *Secret Agent Man (2000) as Dr. Chelton *Y2K (1999) as Ken *The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1999) as Brock Draven/Ghost Soldier *The Outer Limits (1996-1999) as Ty Chafey/Billy Valentine/Puppet Show Host (3 episodes) *NightMan (1999) as Burton *Mentors (1999) as Sandy Mear *Viper (1998) as New Driver #1 *Welcome to Paradox (1998) as Davey *Breaker High (1998) as Serge *Millennium (1997) as Uniformed Cop (uncredited) *Wounded (1997) as Paramedic #2 *The Principles of Karma (1996) as Jim the Cable Man (short) Producer *Dinner with Fred (2011) - Associate Producer (short) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors